


It Matters

by pony_express



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: When Frigga said "It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be.", she lied.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aivix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aivix/gifts).



"It matters not what someone is born, but what they grow to be.

His mother had said that to him, but he’d always grown up as an outsider; always tagged along with Thor and his friends, but had never been or felt like part of the group. He’d always felt as different as he was, and he grew up a little bitter. 

Odin had always favoured Thor, and now he knew why.

It did matter what he was born, for it decided his fate, how he was treated and what he grew up to be. It mattered. Frigga was wrong.


End file.
